


OJOS DE PAPEL | RICK & MORTY

by irohny



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: "¡Es eso lo que estás haciendo conmigo! ¡Estás apuntándote y disparándote frente a mis ojos!"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	OJOS DE PAPEL | RICK & MORTY

Siseó cuando la punta de metal sobresaliente de la pistola láser rozó su dedo. Casi la dejó caer por el ardor, pero eso era bueno, así que sonrió. La había sostenido de una manera incorrecta, cosa que haría cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, así evitaría que alguien más la utilizase en su contra. Pensó en otras alternativas y los repuestos que necesitaría para llevarlas a cabo, cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió.

—¡Lo prometiste! —chilló Morty, entrando al taller y acercándose a su lado dando pisotones, arrojando sobre la mesa algo que Rick ni siquiera volteó a ver.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Morty? —se limitó a preguntar, con tono intencionalmente brusco. Se desconcentró por el repentino alboroto, tensando sus dedos sobre el arma y recibiendo otro pinchazo del metal moviéndose. Gruñó. La presencia no solicitada de su nieto molestaba su visión periférica.

—¡Encontré los malditos frascos en los que traes esa-esa sustancia tóxica que sigues metiendo en tu cuerpo! —señaló el adolescente, temblando y poniéndose rojo por el volumen con el que estaba hablando. Las venas se marcaron en su cuello y la saliva saltaba de su boca con cada palabra.

Sin siquiera ponerse alerta por la acusación, el científico giró la cabeza hacia donde, efectivamente, los contenedores en los que transportaba su licor ilegal fueron desparramados y estrellados en la pared por la mano nerviosa de Morty. Alzó una ceja para mirarlo a él, que apretaba las manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo y fruncía exageradamente el ceño, casi como si buscara intimidarlo con semejante escenita.

—¿Ah, sí? Genial —respondió irónico, devolviendo su atención al arma en sus manos—. Cuando encuentres algo importante como, no lo sé, una vagina en donde meter tu inútil miembro, celebraremos que dejarás de reventar mis bolas con tus chillidos.

Tras el comentario cruel, Morty hizo un ruido atragantado, como si estuviera reprimiendo otro chillido. Rick rodó los ojos, aburrido, y estuvo a punto de echarlo, sólo para verse exaltado nuevamente al sentir las manos de su nieto tirando de su brazo.

—¿¡Podrías dejar eso, Rick!? ¡Ni siquiera está roto! —reclamó, agudizando tanto su voz que se quebró al final de la oración.

Rick sonrió arrogante, alzando el arma y presumiendo sus mejoras a los ojos enrabietados del adolescente.

—Ah, Morty. El progreso se nos debe a los insatisfechos, es algo que-¡Wow, hey! ¿¡Qué demonios!? —gritó, cuando en medio de su alardeo, Morty manoteó fuera de su alcance a la pistola y con ella a todas sus herramientas, arrojándolas a sólo centímetros de donde se encontraban los contenedores vacíos.

—¡Ahora, me vas a escuchar! —demandó, apuntando con un dedo acusador a la altura de su pecho—. ¡Prometiste que lo dejarías! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!

Rick siguió con la mirada el trayecto que recorrió su trabajo, y con la boca arrugada de disgusto, descendió sus ojos a la figura exasperante de su nieto. Sintió un tic en el párpado derecho.

—¡Tú me hiciste decir esas cosas! —replicó, apartando el insistente dedo índice con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria—. Ni siquiera era un acuerdo real, Morty, tú decidiste que lo era. Deja de ser una molestia —fue su última palabra, dicha con característica rudeza. Pero en el intento de volver a darle la espalda a Morty, fue sostenido por sus manos en sus antebrazos.

—¡Estás muriendo! ¡Y no es sólo eso, sino que tú mismo lo provocas! ¡T-Te estás matando! —la ira en la expresión de Morty tambaleó tras sus palabras entrecortadas, como si lo que estuviera diciendo le provocara un verdadero dolor, lo suficiente como para parecer físico.

—Pues, sorpresa, idiota. No soy jodidamente inmortal, estoy viejo, en algún momento voy a morir —pronunció con saña, sabiendo el impacto que tendría esa declaración para el estúpido y sensible de su nieto.

Como esperaba, Morty lo soltó y levantó las manos en el aire.

—¡Abuelo Rick! —chilló otra vez.

Los dientes de Rick rechinaron, y la paciencia se le esfumó.

—¡Ah, me estás hartando, Morty! —regañó, y se agachó para hablarle bien cerca de la cara, asegurándose así de que escuchara bien lo que iba a decirle—. ¿Qué, acaso vas a internarme en un asilo, para que tome mis medicinas y moleste a los enfermeros por esconder mis cosas? ¿Como-como un viejo cualquiera? ¡No soy como cualquier abuelito, Morty! ¡No soy como ningún ser un humano en esta o cualquier otra dimensión!

Morty entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente, recibiendo en silencio cada palabra escupida con desdén. La decepción en su mirada hizo que Rick gruñera y volviera a enderezarse, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un imbécil, y un traidor. Eso es lo que eres, egoísta —masculló él en respuesta, luciendo más rudo de lo que debería con los mofletes inflados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La carcajada de Rick sonó patéticamente lastimera, forzada y dolorosa. Sabía muy bien que el sentimiento de culpa que ya se había instalado en su interior le quitaría otra noche de sueño, y que era vergüenza lo que le impedía volver a encontrar la mirada de Morty. Sin embargo, no haría nada al respecto.

—Genial, bienvenido al club. ¿Quieres irte ahora? —decidió ponerle fin a la conversación, ya agotado y con los ánimos por el suelo. Pero no, Morty no haría las cosas así de fáciles.

Más rápido de lo que pudo evitar, Morty sostuvo el arma en su diestra y apuntó directamente en su propia sien, con la mandíbula apretada y una determinación alarmante brillando en sus ojos.

Todo el cuerpo de Rick se estremeció al verlo, pero volvió a reír y extendió una mano en su dirección.

—Muy gracioso, pequeña mierda. Dámela o te harás daño, y no estoy de humor para seguir escuchando tus lloriqueos —exigió, con la mano trémula. La ansiedad se convirtió en una bola molesta en su garganta y comenzó a alterar su voz.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —preguntó Morty, con una frialdad ajena a su persona, accionando con su pulgar la carga de la pistola. Rick lamentó haberle enseñado la manera correcta de sostenerla.

—No. ¡Me pones furioso! ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo! —se exaltó, perdiendo la estabilidad y dando un paso hacia adelante. Necesitaba esa arma lejos de la cabeza de su nieto de inmediato, o algo pasaría con su corazón.

—¿Qué pasaría si disparara justo ahora, Rick? ¿Si muriera en frente de ti? —siguió preguntando Morty, retrocediendo y alejándose de su alcance en una acción que empujó aún más al borde del colapso a su abuelo.

—Morty... —amenazó, observando el pequeño índice pálido y decidido bien acomodado y casi presionado sobre el gatillo.

—¿Llorarías por mí? —sonrió Morty, con una lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla. Sus párpados cayeron y Rick dejó de respirar.

—¡Morty!

El disparo resonó en los oídos de ambos. El láser hizo una gran agujero negro un algún punto alto de la pared. El metal humeante aún era sostenido por la mano de Morty, inclinado ligeramente por el fuerte agarre en la muñeca de los dedos callosos de su abuelo. Estuvo a un centímetro de que ese láser pulverizase su cráneo, de no ser por el salto desesperado que Rick dio para alejarlo. 

Abuelo y nieto se miraron en silencio. Morty asustado y pálido, cayendo en la realización de que estuvo a punto de morir por su propia mano. Rick temblando, con un pitido ahuyentando los pensamientos de su mente acelerada que no tardaron mucho en llegar, coherentes y retumbantes. Entonces, terminó de arrancar la pistola de las manos de su nieto, casi reventándola contra el suelo, y recuperando una ira acrecentada, gritó.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

Lo sostuvo de los hombros, buscando una respuesta que consiguiera calmar el desorden de sentimientos en el que se había convertido. Zamarreó en su agarre firme el cuerpo frágil de Morty, identificando a su pesar que lo que todavía lo asfixiaba y lo estremecía, era un miedo filoso y vívido.

Morty lo enfrentó sin importar el flujo de lágrimas espesas que descendían de sus ojos.

—¡Lo mismo que pasa contigo! ¡Es eso lo que estás haciendo conmigo! ¡Estás apuntándote y disparándote frente a mis ojos! —sollozó, aún sin dejar de mirarlo y mostrándole así que no había nada más que sinceridad de su parte.

Rick lo soltó rápidamente, con los músculos adoloridos y la cabeza palpitante. Ahí parado, Morty siguió llorando y él, mirándolo, se esforzó por tragarse su propia angustia. Suspiró con pesar, y sostuvo el puente de su nariz con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Morty, maldito enfermo... —exhaló, buscando algo de calma entre tanta turbulencia emocional.

—Prometiste que sanarías... Prometiste que dejarías esa cosa, y sin embargo puedo ver desde aquí la licorera escondida en tu bata... —habló Morty, sorbiendo de la nariz y bajando por primera vez la mirada. Sostuvo su muñeca colorada con una mano, masajeando círculos en donde, seguramente, tendría marcas de un morado oscuro muy pronto.

Rick lo había lastimado. Demasiado, en muchos sentidos. Ese conocimiento pesó y ardió en su interior.

—Morty, realmente necesitas meterte en tus asuntos —dijo en cambio, aún con una violencia de la que pretendía que todos se hubieran acostumbrado, sólo para librarse de la responsabilidad de estar hiriendo gravemente a sus seres queridos.

—Me debes una disculpa —fue la respuesta de Morty, apartando la humedad penosa de su cara y tomando asiento en la chirriante silla de madera. Le frunció el ceño desde allí, con los ojos llorosos y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Rick podría reír porque era patético, pero lo era más aún seguir conmocionado por el simple pensamiento de perder a Morty de esa manera tan estúpida. Jadeó cuando en su costado punzó un dolor conocido para él. Llevó una mano a la zona, palpando con la punta de los dedos el contorno de la licorera. Su maldición, la causa de la enfermedad que había comenzado a actuar en su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar a Morty. Gruñó ante el doloroso palpito de aprecio que retumbó en sus costillas por ese chiquillo. 

Sacó la licorera de su escondite. Morty la siguió con la mirada arrugando la nariz, como si pudiera oler su contenido desde allí. Odiándola como Rick odiaba su adicción por ella.

Con un movimiento pausado, Rick recuperó la pistola láser, y con un rostro aparentemente indiferente, le disparó a su única y especial licorera, haciéndola polvo y despidiéndola con algo parecido a la melancolía hundiendo su pecho.

—¿Eso cuenta como disculpa? —giró para preguntar a Morty.

Él seguía con la misma postura renuente, pero el respiro de puro alivio que tomó fue tan genuino como difícil de ver.

—Aún quiero oírte —respondió, cabizbajo.

Rick ya se encontraba entregado de todas maneras, por lo que, con la mirada apartada, cedió.

—Lo siento, Morty.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Morty le soltó la sonrisa más sutil y diminuta de todas, levantándose y acercándose para envolverlo en un abrazo de brazos flacos y amorosos.

—También lo siento —susurró sobre su pecho, y Rick fingió que no notó las manos frías y pequeñas buscando en sus bolsillos algún otro contenedor.

Acarició los rizos castaños entre sus dedos. Y aunque la promesa hizo que lo reprimiera, deseó un maldito trago en ese momento.


End file.
